the samurai life
by kylie123gold
Summary: hi guys. this is my first story on fanfiction so bear with me till i get the hang of it. Memily all the way. they are just soooooooooooooooooo cute. i will try to add more couples. let me know by reviewing. i hope you like it. enjoy!
1. love is in the air

_Hello everyone this is my first story so bear with me until I get the hang of it. There might be some spelling errors but I will try my hardest to avoid them. Let's get on with it!_ _ **SPOILER ALERT**_ _: there WILL be mike and Emily moments._

 _Chapter 1: girl trouble_

It was 1:00pm and everyone was training. As usual mike trained with Emily, Mia trained with Antonio and Kevin and Jayden kicked each other's butts. Soon after mentor Ji called in a meeting.

"It was about time" mike said as he dropping to the ground. "C'mon mike you wouldn't want to disappoint mentor. Or it's a 2 mile punishment" Mia said as she walked to the kitchen. Mike groaned and followed the others. Everyone went inside and sat down in the kitchen. "As you all know the nighlok are getting stronger. You saw what that nighlok did yesterday." Mentor began. "I did! He took the person we love and separated them from us!" Emily said. "Exactly!" Jayden commented. "Well that brings me to my next point. I will let people have relationships in this house." Mentor continued. Emily glanced over at mike. As soon as he looked at her she quickly turned around. "But you guys cannot let relationships get in the way of you samurai duties." Mentor concluded. "Yes mentor!" everyone agreed. Everyone went into their rooms except for Kevin and Jayden. They continued to train.

~ Samurai~

"Did you look at the way Emily was looking" mike told Antonio. "I think she is in love." "With who?" Antonio asked. "He is the coolest person in this house" mike replied. "Really?" Antonio asked. "Yep" mike answered. Antonio jumped out quickly and ran to the dojo.

~ Samurai~

Antonio ran out quickly and ran to Jayden. "Jay you won't believe what just happened. Emily is in love" said Antonio. Jayden laughed and nodded his head. "Who could it possibly be? It is someone who is in this room!" Antonio said excitedly, "really" Kevin asked in shock. "Yep" Antonio answered.

Meanwhile… Emily was walking to the kitchen. "Emily wait. EMILY!" mike called out. "Yes mike?" Emily answered. "Look I really wanted to say" mike began. "Hey amigos" Antonio interrupted. Both mike and Emily frowned. "Sup dude" mike said as he glared at Antonio. "Maybe you and I could watch a movie TOGETHER. Only us" Antonio asked. "Sure" Emily answered. "Have fun" mike said with sadness. Antonio put on titanic. And they started their movie. Suddenly they were interrupted with a creak. "May I come in?" Kevin asked. "Yeah sure" Emily answered. Kevin grabbed Emily and took her to the other side of the corner. "Emily, you gotta stop. You heard mentor. You can't possibly like me. Besides were too different" Kevin exclaimed. "wow owo wow wait. Did you just say I like you?" what are you talking about?" Emily said. "That you have feelings for me" Kevin answered. "Wait there old school it's me she likes" Antonio interrupted. "No it's me" Kevin said. "You're mistaken she likes me" Antonio said. "Enough" Emily shouted. "I don't like either of you in that way." Emily said. "You don't?" Anonio asked. "But I thought…" Kevin began. " well you thought wrong" Emily began shouting. "Like sooooooo wrong like right is here and over there, way way there like sooo far that you can't see it is where wrong is. And that's where you live." Emily said. Emily ran outside angry as her blood's temperature rose. She felt blood boil throughout her body. "Wanna watch a movie?" Antonio asked. "I suppose. What have you got?" Kevin answered.

~Samurai~

Emily ran to the garden and started playing her flute. Someone came behind her and she stopped. It was mike. She sat down. "May I?" mike said and sat down next to her. "Is everything ok?" he asked. "No it isn't. Both Antonio and Kevin think I like them. "And do you?" he asked again. "No" Emily answered shocked mike even asked that. "Well you were happy watching a romantic movie with Antonio" mike explained. "Yeah but he is my friend" Emily said, "I am your friend too" mike said. "I've gotta go" Emily said and went inside. "Wait" mike said but Emily didn't hear him. On her way to her bedroom she caught up with Kevin and Antonio. "Em" he began. "About earlier…" "Let's forget about it Emily said. "It was a joke I was joking" said Antonio and Kevin. Mike looked at Emily with sadness. Emily couldn't bear it. She quickly ran to her bedroom. "I think someone likes you amigo" Antonio said. Mike smiled.


	2. heart broken

_Authors note: I realised that the last chapter was pretty short and I will try my best to make this one longer._ _ **NO copyright intended.**_

 _Chapter 2_

After last night Emily couldn't sleep. There was too much drama and she was worried that she had caused it. "Maybe Serena would have been better for this job. I can't do anything right. Every time I try to do something nice, it just turns to something horrible or a mess. I even caused an argument between the boys." Emily thought to herself. She tried and tried to forget it but for some reasons those thoughts wouldn't just vanish out of her head. She slowly turned around and looked over to the other side of the bed. She saw Mia sleep peacefully. "Maybe I should just quit. I wish I had done everything in my power to make Serena happy and be proud of me. But this isn't my destiny. It was Serena's and I wish it was mine. But these people don't deserve me. I can't compare with these people. They are amazing. Jayden is a professional. There is no doubt about it. Kevin is always dedicated. He follows the strictest samurai life rules and always believes there is a room for improvement. Mia might not be the strongest but she definitely isn't the weakest. Her flexibility is insane and she handles the sword well as long as it isn't a kitchen knife. Mike, well, he is clumsy but that makes him that much stronger. He is a joker but when it comes to protecting the world he is 100% committed.

Emily woke up from bed and went out of her bedroom. As she walked past she saw the boys bedroom door open so she closed it and went to the living room. It was still dark all she could see was the TV turned on. Suddenly she saw a figure sitting opposite her. The light of the TV reflected on _it._ She saw mike. "Mike? Is that you?" Emily asked as her heart pumped faster and faster. "Oh, hey Em. What are you doing up so early?" he asked her. "Couldn't sleep" Emily answered. "Same with me" mike said. "Do you want to watch a movie with me? Apparently ji confiscated all my video games because he said I was playing it when I should be sleeping and I found a romantic". "Couldn't hurt, I suppose." Emily said and walked over to mike and cuddled up with him. Mike smiled as he saw her. After an hour the movie finished. Mike was crying his heart out… silently of course. "I didn't know you were a cry baby" Emily said as she looked up to him. She wiped his tears away and he smiled at her. After that there was a long silence. It was getting awkward. "You should go to bed and I'll try if I can sleep too" mike told Emily as he got up. "You're probably right" she replied. They both went to their bedroom. But no way in the world they could sleep. Mike had his eyes wide open. 'Maybe Kevin and Antonio were right' he thought to himself. If Emily likes me it would be a dream come true. Regardless of her fighting skills and clumsiness mike loved her-he loved her for who she was. But he knew mentors rules. The nighlok could use this as his weak link. Mike loved Emily too much to get her into danger. Even mike was a danger. He didn't think he deserved to be Emily's boyfriend. "I can't be Emily's boyfriend. She deserves someone better" he thought.

~samurai~

Emily went over to Mia and shook her a little bit. "Ahh" Mia squealed. Emily quickly ran over to her bed. "I'm totally going to get you back for this" Mia said as she laughed. Then she threw a pillow at Emily. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Emily screamed and the girls started fighting with pillows. Meanwhile the boys heard lots of sounds smashing. "What's that?" Kevin asked. "I have no idea" Antonio replied. "Let's go and check it out" mike said as he ran over into the girls bed room. Everyone had pillow fight and soon it was morning and training time. Everyone got changed and started training. This time Emily trained with Mia, Mike trained with Kevin and Jayden observed. All of a sudden mentor Ji came rushing out. "Can I talk with Emily? Privately" he said in sorrow. The Shiba house went silent. Not even a breath was came out of their mouth. Moments later Emily came out running and she went out of the Shiba house and into the forest. "What happened?" Mia asked. "I think Emily might want to tell you herself later. As soon as this happens, the gap sensor went off. "Um guys? What should we do?" mike asked nervously. "The only thing we can. Split up" Jayden answered. "I'll go to Emily" mike quickly said but Jayden interrupted him. "No, it's only a mooger attack so you go and fight it and I will go after Emily". "But…" mike tried to talk but was interrupted by Mia "mike. Let's just go". Mike had no choice but to go.

~ Samurai ~

Emily ran across the forest as fast as she could. The track blurred below her as she felt a surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of her footsteps echoed in her ears and she felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. She surrendered herself to the miraculous beat of her feet against the ground. The angry pitter-patter of the soles of her shoes hitting the track. Her heart pounded to the beat of her feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded her forehead, causing her hair to cling to it as her throat ached for air, more air. The delicious rush of wind past her face thrilled her. Her muscles stretched, pushed harder. Her pace evened out and her legs made the track fly under her. She ran like death was chasing her. Jayden came to her and caught her as they both fell on the ground together. "Emily stop punishing yourself for the things you haven't done" Jayden said angrily. "You don't know what I am going through. You don't have a sister that died." Emily screamed and cried on Jayden's shoulder and then she broke down entirely. Small tiny crystal beads creeped out of her eyes, one after another, soon it turned into a flowing stream of sorrow that ran down her face and dripped from her pointed chin into her shirt. Just as that, she fell asleep. Jayden carried her back to the Shiba house. Soon after that Emily was awake. "Well, well, well" Kevin began. "Someone's up" Mia continued. "Guys I'm really sorry. I dint know what I was thinking- leaving you guys to fight a battle on your own" Emily said sadly. "It's ok Em. Really" mike replied. "Well thanks to Jayden I'm back." Emily said happily. She went over to Jayden and gave him and kiss on the cheek.

 _ **Author's note:**_ Sorry guys. I took long to update because I had writers block. And I have been trying very hard to make this original so that other people didn't write something about my story.

Please comment!


	3. trust is everything but

_Chapter 3: trust is everything_

Emily woke up and walked over to the kitchen. Everyone had just finished eating breakfast. Mentor Ji came.

"Today I need someone to go shopping and buy some groceries." He began. "And I have chosen Emily." He continued.  
Emily was very shocked but soon agreed to it. "I trust you with the money the most. I need you to pick the two people in this house you trust the most." He finished.

It took Emily about two minutes to choose the two people.

"Well, the first one I choose is definitely Mia. You are my best friend and the sensible one. And the second one is… um… JAYDEN! Jayden was shocked to Emily calling out his name. "Jayden, you really helped me yesterday. There is no-one else in this house I trust than you." "Hey," Mia said. "And of course Mia" Emily finished.

"As to you Kevin, Antonio and mike you can do whatever you want until they come back and then we will talk about what to do after. Antonio went out for fishing, mike played his video game and Kevin started reading a book.

4 hours later

Emily, Mia and Jayden came back laughing and teasing each other. "Emily, today was the best and we owe it all to you," Jayden said. "Definitely," said Mia. Jayden quickly called out a meeting. "Okay, everyone. I wanted all of you to have a day off because you have been working extremely hard but you are not allowed to go outside of the Shiba house.

I'm am so sorry. Mentors rules" said Jayden and sat down in between mike and Emily. "What should we do then?" asked Antonio. "Well I used to play games where we go around and admit one fact about someone and see their reactions," Kevin said. "Woooooooooooooow Kevin. You are soooooo boring but I want to see what it leads up to" mike said and everyone else agreed.

 _ **Jayden's turn**_

"First up is Jayden," Antonio said. "I want to say first, " said Mia. "He's cute!" "MIA!" Jayden shouted. "If it wasn' a day off I would have punished you for saying your leader is 'cute'". Then it went to Kevin. "Well I think Jayden is a powerful leader," said Kevin. "Thanks" answered Jayden. "My turn" began mike. "I think Jayden is Mr PERFECT!

"I agree," said Antonio. "Ok, I will try and be less 'perfect'" answered Jayden. It was just Emily left. "Well, I actually have 2. One you are a trustworthy leader and two, you are cute."

"EMILY!" Jayden shouted again. "Sorry, I had to say it. Mia bribed me with ice-cream" Emily said. Everyone laughed.

 _ **Emily's turn**_

Mia: "well, Emily is everything but she is the best, best friend."

Emily: "aww. Thanks, Mia" said Emily and hugged her.

Antonio: "my turn. Emily, you are 100% flirty."

Emily: " **I** do NOT flirt with anyone!"

Antonio: yes you do. Every time you flirt with m…" Emily threw a pillow at him with a powerful wind.

Emily: "and anyways you're a fisherman."

Antonio: "I don't know if you meant that as an offence or compliment."

Emily: "take it however you want!"

Antonio: you're so rude. And I'm sorry I meant you flirt with me not…

Emily: "oh sorry." she interrupted him. Everyone giggled and chuckled by what happened.

Everyone but mike. He didn't understand any of it. Why are they smiling? Why is Emily blushing?

Kevin: "let's cut out that funny but weird moment. I would say Emily is like a little sister to me."

Emily: "I am NOT little, " she said fuming with anger.

Kevin: "ok you're my sister."

Mike: "Emily is the heart of this team. Like how the body cannot live without the heart, we can't be a team without her."

Kevin: "I'm so surprised mike did his homework for once"

Mike: "what's that supposed to mean?"

Kevin: "nothing"

Emily: ignore him, Mike. At least you have my back.

Jayden: "well Emily I… you're just great."

Emily: "thank, jay."

"This is getting boring and awkward so can we just play truth or DARE?" asked Antonio while yawning. "Good idea" Mia agreed.

After the game

Everyone went to bed. Emily and Mia said good night to each other and decided to go to bed before they heard mike shouting across the rooms.  
"Good night mentor, goodnight Mia, good night Kevin, good night Jayden, good night Antonio, goodnight Em!" "Mike if you don't shut it, you will have to run 6 miles!" mentor shouted.  
"OK! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE" Mike shouted again. "MIA YOU ARE COOKING BREAKFAST" mentor shouted. Mike then quickly shut up and went to bed.


	4. A thousand years

The sun gleamed through the window, splashing a line of gold across Mia's denim bedspread. The warmth of the sun burned her skin pleasantly through the blankets and she blinked the sleep from her eyes. She could hear the distant sound of pleasant song and voice of an angel and she stood up to look outside the window. As she looked outside, she couldn't believe whose voice it was. She quickly and quietly ran out and hid behind one of the training dummies while Emily sat on the bench singing.

 _ **Emily's song:**_

Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"Wow Emily, I never knew you could sing like THAT. What's with the early morning concert anyways? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Mia said as she approached Emily. "Oh hey Mia I didn't see you there. I'm just a little homesick so for the first time In the Shiba house I tried singing." Emily lied (partly anyways. It wasn't a big lie let's just call it a little white lie.). "It was amazing. You're an angel", Mia said. Then they both went inside to eat some breakfast.

~samurai~

Everyone ate breakfast and started training but mike wasn't there so Jayden had to step in and spar with Kevin. Mike quickly came rushing in and tying his belt. "Mike can I have a word" said mentor ji but didn't wait for mike to reply; he grabbed him inside. "You're LATE!" mentor ji snapped at him…

Back at the dojo…

Everyone had been interrupted from their training. The four of them sat down on their benches while drinking water.

"Why is mike so late today?" Emily asked "he's always late" Kevin replied. "No there is something. I'll talk to him about it and you guys just stay clear." Mia said suspiciously.

Later that day…

Silence lay like a down-filled duvet over the area, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total tranquillity. The quietness was almost tangible, no rustle of clothing, breathing slow and barely audible. Mike sat in his room. He felt a sea of anxiety deep down - he could feel my nerves tingling like being tickled with a small feather." As soon as Mia walked in he could feel his heart beating faster. Second by second his pulse raised. He sucked in a shaky breath, feeling his throat constrict. Panic rose like bile in his body. He suddenly didn't know how to speak. Or walk. He just stood blankly, staring up at the terror standing in front of him. His palms were clammy, and it was all he could do not to knot his fingers together. "Hello." He managed, the word rolling out of his mouth like tumbleweed.

"Let's cut to the chase. What happened this morning?" Mia asked. "What are you talking about I just slept late" mike replied. "Mike you don't have to lie to me. I'm like your big sister if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't." Mia said. Mike hesitated a bit the spoke up…

~Samurai~

Everyone was in the main room when mia came out of mikes room. "So?" Kevin asked. "It's nothing he was just playing his video game late at night." Mia replied. Kevin looked at her suspiciously. "This isn't acceptable I'm gonna talk to him" said Jayden as she slowly stood up from his seat. "I don't buy it" Kevin said. "What don't you buy I told you everything he told me" mia answered. Now her face was getting redder and redder each second. "I share a bedroom with him and I would know if he was playing on that stupid thing" Kevin said. Mia was dizzy she couldn't hold in mike's secret but she had to. For her friends for everyone's sake. Suddenly the gap sensor went off. BEEEEEP! BEEEEP! 'Thank god' mia thought to herself.

They all rushed to go and find that nighlok.

When they arrived they heard a rock music, so ear piercing their ears turned red. "Guys we need to morph I can't stand it anymore" said Kevin. All the others agreed. "SAMURAIZER. GO GO SAMURAI" they each drew their symbol powers and morphed. They tried to fright but they couldn't even touch the moogers. A minute later Emily passed out. "Great that's just great now we only have 5 people" Antonio thought. "Ooooh I'm drying out I'll get you lot later in the meantime enjoy your last few hours with your fellow yellow ranger. "Emily" everyone said at the same time but they couldn't move. Mentor ji came with his motorbike and took Emily with him.

Half an hour later…

Everyone had gotten to the Shiba house. "Emily is awake and she is kind of fine but it will take her a long time to recover she will be able to fight for the next six months. But that doesn't mean she can go home. She will stay here and focus on getting better. In the meantime I have a new ranger that will be able to fight with you guys temporarily until Emily gets better." Said mentor ji. He looked brave but everyone would know past that courageous face he was heartbroken. There were no words for it. Emily wasn't going to be with them for the next six months. She wouldn't be able to cheer them up, bring joy, or make them laugh by being a complete klutz.

"Anyway the person who is going to be joining you on your fight is Jacob." Mentor ji spoke up. "He will be here in an hour. " I'll go and make food for him for when he comes." Said mia and went into the kitchen. But mike was so angry. He didn't want anyone to replace Emily even for six months. He knew he was going to rip his head off. He needed to clear his head. He walked past Emily's room to go to the outside dojo. "Mike?" said Emily with her voice so soft mike wanted to cry but not in front of Emily. He quietly peeked inside her room. "Come in here." She said and moved and little to make space for mike to sit in. hey he said. He was scared to go by her. "What you're scared of me now that I'm sick." said tryig to make a joke. A small smile escaped his lips. He walked over to the bed and said beside her. " im sorry emily. I should have…" mike couldn't finish off. " mike you couldn't have done anything for me. Its not like im dead. Youll still se me talkto me everyday but please don't be sad I hate seeing you like that. You and sad don't go together. I like you when youre your own goofy self." Emily said. It took a couple of seconds for both of them to realise what she had said. "you like me when im goofy" he said, emily shook her head. "im mean youre better when youre goofy. Promise me one thing." Emily said beggig him. "anything" he replied. " promise me you will get alone with the new guy" she said. " It will bw very hard but I will try." Mikr said. " no mike don't try. Do it for me. I want you two to be the ones to make plans for defeating the nighlock. Please do it for me." She begged. Mike hesitated a little but as he bit his lip. "fine but only for you." He said. "that's all im asking."

Mike didn't want to admit it but having the long chat with Emily made him feel better.


End file.
